Rage
Rage the “Wrathful” ("Fundo" no Raiju) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest seven “evil” Dōji seated below Vice. Appearance Rage's most notable feature is his outlandishly large pompadour (or "regent") hairstyle, which is further accentuated by the horn-like transparent extensions that frame either side of his head. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring both a dark waist coat, that still exposes the majority of his torso, and a dark hakama, tied with a sash (obi). A large piece of light fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of two dark horns pointed downwards. Outwardly; two large angular and mechanical gauntlets belie the fact that he isn’t human. When he's in his human form, he wears a trench coat,with a light-colored t-shirt, and boots. He carries around an electric guitar with him (as his master is a music producer). His hair is noticably different - instead of being spiky and in a "regent" style, it falls back normally behind him. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master; Rage's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the underside of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a simple wheel-like shape, composed from a total of seven individual spokes. Personality Not much is currently known about Rage's personality, but as his name suggests he seemingly harbors a substantially large amount of hatred, displayed when he unremorsefully crushed Regla's soul before similarly announcing that "he's completely dead". He also seems to always sport a scowl on his face and appears to be very calm. Relationships Fusataro Fussa A 39 year old music producer that has been the master of Rage through out the 21st century. Abilities As Rage is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Even amongst the other dōji, Rage has demonstrated incredible speed and strength, easily taking down Regla just moments after he had assumed his God Regla form. Karakuri Henge * Rage is capable of preforming an unnamed full body transformation which simultaneously alters his form, while intergrating his master Fussa into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Rage. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic mechanical minotaur, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artifical appearing constructs that are reminiscent of Rage's previous gloves. His facial features remain largely sunken and dark under the imposing protrusions that act as his horns, except for the presence of a single large ring threaded through the tip of his chin. The torso and arms of this transformation have a skeletal appearance. ** Rage is able to manipulate an as of yet unnamed technique that allows the creation of a significantly long sword, that with enough momentum can not only slice, but also pierce its intended victim as well. ** It can be implied that Rage has the ability of superspeed. After stabbing through Regla, Fussa mentions that with their "electrical speed", they might as well be dead. Other possible abilites are that Rage has the power to manipulate electricity in general, or teleportation. Trivia * There are numerous instances where both Rage's appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a Bull. In regards to his appearance; the extensions surrounding his eyes and the embroidered image that appears upon the fabric descending from his sash, allude to the prominent horns that many bulls have. * Rage heavily resembles the No. 12 Jumbor, Drill. From Takei's lesser known work, "Jumbor Barutronica". * Rage's robot crest resembling a wheel could further associate with his bull-like theme as they are used to pull carts. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji